


mixed bag

by applejwoos (kenmarcadeblues)



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Drabble Collection, Multi, Warnings In Chapter Notes, details in summary!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenmarcadeblues/pseuds/applejwoos
Summary: drabbles(ish). posted elsewhere first. currently nct/wayv but could expand!1. xiaocas — yukhei comes home to dejun2. johnjae — for famous boxer johnny seo, problems walk on two legs3. markwoo — bfs + a convenience store4. xiaodery — kunhang was in love once5. markren — werewolves aren’t uncommon in these parts
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Jungwoo/Mark Lee (NCT), Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	1. nighttalks & daydreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> xiaocas — yukhei comes home to dejun

Dejun is halfway to dreamland when the front door opens, then shuts just as quickly. Soft footfalls follow, all the way to his bedroom. “Yukhei, is that you?”

Nothing’s funny, but Yukhei’s body laughs anyway. It’s muted compared to usual, yet still with his whole chest. “Yeah, baby. Make room.” He unbuttons his shirt and hangs it on the back of Dejun’s desk chair. 

“Mm.” It takes Dejun a minute or so to respond with actual words. “There’s always room for you,” he promises eventually. 

After pulling off his slacks, Yukhei squints at the bed. In the light morning darkness the outline of a small, sweet body is stretched out like taffy. Most of the mattress has been conquered long before Yukhei’s arrival. “You think?” he questions. 

“Get on top of me, I don’t care.” 

“Xiao Dejun letting me on top? Dreams  _ do _ come true.” Somehow the sassiness is palpable inside his long limbs. 

“Mouthy for someone who worked overtime.” Careful, too. Yukhei tugs the blanket down and eases onto Dejun, all focus, taking time to add his weight as he straddles the smaller man. He keeps easing until they’re face to face and almost flush.

“Conscious for someone too tired to move,” Yukhei bats back. One second his breath is on Dejun’s lips, the next he’s sitting back on his haunches. The man under him gives chase. 

Dejun is halfway to sitting up when large, yielding lips meet his own. Then ice packs—no, Yukhei’s hands—press into his cheeks. “God!” he exclaims while jerking away. “How are you so  _ freezing?”  _ If he was a little sleep-drunk before, he might be sober now.

Yukhei huffs through his nose. “Sorry, sorry. Forgot a jacket today, and y’know how my hands are...”

“Ah-Hei! You should’ve told me.” 

“Huh?” In his confusion, Yukhei finds his hands entrapped by heated palms. “Oh! How are you so  _ warm?”  _ he asks in awe. 

Dejun responds to the immediate question with a squeeze and remedies the (admittedly cute) ‘huh’. “You left a jacket here that I would’ve brought to you. And even if you hadn’t left it...I’d buy a new jacket and bring that.” The irony of his apartment being the residence closer to Yukhei’s workplace isn’t lost on either of them. (As if everyone can afford to live in this neighborhood—service jobs in trendy areas of town are never done by the locals, are they?)

Yukhei is too preoccupied with Dejun’s devotion to think of anything to say. 

“You could leave all of your jackets here,” Dejun continues to muse. “All of your  _ stuff _ , actually. All of you; even you yourself.” 

“Yeah?” asks Yukhei, suddenly breathless. “You’d like that?”

Dejun nods against the sheets and tells the smile above him, “I really, really would.”

The smile grows. “Then I’ll think about it seriously. How about—let’s try living together in our dreams first.”

“Sounds good.” 

Yukhei takes this as a cue to pull the blanket up around them and snuggle down. His heartbeat is a bit fast but slows by the second as he lets himself melt into Dejun, closing his eyes and pressing close. 

Dejun doesn’t say he has dreamed of living with Yukhei countless times, even while awake. 

Especially while awake. 


	2. i_like_it_rough.mp3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> johnjae — for famous boxer johnny seo, problems walk on two legs
> 
> “‘cause it’s a hard life with love in the world” - i like it rough by lady gaga
> 
> cw: implied nsfw, nsfw themes

Johnny is out of breath after half an hour with his trainer. Chest heaving, he stills the rest of his body and looks beyond the confines of the ring. For a second, he swears he sees something pink near one of the gym’s doorways.

A drop of sweat burns as it rolls unceremoniously into his eye. 

When his vision clears, there’s nothing—no one—there.

Maybe Johnny just misses him. But he shouldn’t. 

  
  


*

Jaehyun rings the doorbell twice and is met with the most bewildered face he’s ever seen. He eats it up. “Hi, John,” he greets, leaning against the doorway to Johnny Seo’s monster of a mansion. 

“You, you—what? Why?” Johnny sputters. “You said that I’m holding you back.”

“I know what I said.” Jaehyun sighs, then pulls his best pout. “But I need my fix.”

“Why the fuck would I give it to someone who told me I’m ‘claustrophobic’?” Johnny’s gaze is heavy with unshed tears and his muscles are tense, making his plain black t-shirt look even tighter than it is. This poor man’s words do not phase Jaehyun. If Johnny had truly sworn him off completely, damned him to hell, and never wanted to see him again then why did security still let Jaehyun into the two places Johnny considered most sacred and private: his gym and his home? 

“‘Cause you still  _ like _ me,” Jaehyun says, knowing that may well be an understatement. “You  _ want _ me. You fucking do.” 

The next thing Jaehyun knows, he’s being pulled inside and slammed against the nearest wall. “Shit, are you okay?” Johnny asks against his lips. He pats his lover’s peach-colored head of hair worriedly, none of his prior strength evident. 

“Mm, I’m good. And, actually…” Jaehyun trails off, thinking back to Johnny in the ring; how Johnny throws men around, how he can take them down, how he makes them struggle. Would he want to manhandle Jaehyun, too? His pulse is climbing. “I kinda like it.”


	3. a softer world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> markwoo — bfs + a convenience store

Jungwoo looks over to see Mark’s face illuminated by his phone screen. “Who is it?” The arm he has around Mark’s waist guides the younger boy as they walk. One in the morning is nice for a few reasons: no masks, no hiding, no sharing the pavement with cars.

“Hyuck,” Mark says, eyes still in the digital glow. “He and Johnny want tteokbokki.”

“From the convenience store?”

“Yeah, they’re  _ so _ hungry that they’re not being picky.”

“Alright then.” Jungwoo doesn’t ask who told them he and Mark were going out. Word gets around the building fast. (Jaehyun. It was Jaehyun.) 

  
  


When they walk in, the fluorescent lights sting from overhead. Mark orders the tteokbokki and chicken while Jungwoo grabs sodas. They meet up in the sweets section and do rock-paper-scissors to decide who should pick out candy. (“Aw, Markly has good luck today!” Jungwoo cheers when Mark covers his fist, smiling.)

The cashier smiles tiredly and swallows a yawn as she rings them up. The windows are wet again, so her automatic farewell ends with: “Take care.”

It’s only sprinkling as they exit and turn down the street, but minutes later the clouds start dumping. “Oh, fuck!” Mark says as fat raindrops smack his head on the way down to earth. Neither he nor his boyfriend brought an umbrella. Then he feels a hand close around his, and with a determined _Owah!_ Jungwoo starts to run. “Hyung, please, we’re gonna fall!” He’s keeping up as best he can but it’s getting slick out here and there are moments when he can’t quite see. Jungwoo listens. Jungwoo squeezes his hand and slows to a speed-walk. 

  
  


Jungwoo’s little noises weave around the raindrops and keep Mark warm. He’s too busy laughing to care about the water on his skin, his clothes, his everywhere. They drip all the way up to the tenth floor. The air is thick with the promise of a late night meal. (And probably a shower.) 


	4. in this life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> xiaodery — kunhang was in love once
> 
> “i care for you still and i will forever” - white ferrari by frank ocean

It’s quiet save for the engine, growling low and smooth. 

It’s as it always is: black and yellow road stretching out ahead, snaking away in that distance which will soon be _here_ ; sky pink and white and endless; and Dejun in the passenger seat because life wasn’t without him close by.

At 16 years old, Kunhang considers talking to be part of his personality. But on these rides, he dares not say a word. This time is sacred. 

If the car is his church then Dejun—sticking his head out the window to watch the clouds, his hair and eyes blown crazy by the wind—is his religion. 

How long does it take to get to their little suburb and turn down Dejun’s street? Kunhang can’t say. He doesn’t even remember what they were doing or where they were before the drive. 

He eases off the gas and stops in front of a cookie-cutter house with a red door and bluebonnets in the yard. Dejun lets himself out and slams the passenger door. His door. “Thanks,” he says through the window, still rolled down how he left it. 

Kunhang squeezes the steering wheel and breathes out. _There’s more to them than this._ The thought feels like it came from somewhere high overhead and is spreading across everything. “Wait!”

The shrillness of his tone makes Dejun spin around. “Yeah?” 

Then, the heart-in-throat question. “Stick by me?”

“For what?”

“Forever.” 

“Duh. Who ever said I was leaving?” Dejun scoffs easily. And as familiar as he is, his best friend is still in complete awe when his resolve crumbles into a shy smile. “Yes,” he adds softly. “I will stick by you. Forever.” 

And when Dejun holds Kunhang’s gaze in his, he knows he gets it. He knows that they’re more. 

  
  
  


_(He never had a Ferrari. He never opened his mouth, either.)_

  
  


“Hey. Hey, you good?” 

_Fuck,_ he thinks while bursting into consciousness. _I slept in._ _Stupid, no good phone alarm. Maybe the speakers really are busted. Fuck._ Before opening his eyes, he wipes away the tear tracks under them. 

At 22 years old, Kunhang doesn’t stick around for breakfast. He should’ve been long gone. 

“What were you dreaming about?” the man asks. 

“Nothing. Can’t remember now.”

Except Xiao Dejun isn’t nothing and he can’t forget. 


	5. wolf? where?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> markren — werewolves aren’t uncommon in these parts

_“Don’t laugh.”_

_“I won’t, okay?”_

The 20 year old manages to hold back everything but a snort. Just moments ago his boyfriend had been standing in front of him.

And now? An oversized puppy. Which is still his boyfriend.

Welcome to Huang Renjun’s life. 

“Can I...pet you?” he asks, and Mark shoves his head—rounder and much smaller than usual—into Renjun’s hand. His black fur is short yet scruffy, curling up from the skin. 

It’s surreal, petting someone when they’re not the species you’ve known them as, but Renjun would be lying if it wasn’t similarly relaxing and pleasant. (He’s not quite a dog person; but admittedly, a Mark person.) 

When he unconsciously moves his hand behind soft wolf ears, it’s like an invisible mechanism: Mark’s left back leg stirs to action, thumping the floor to the rhythm of Renjun’s scratching. 

And Renjun succumbs to giggles. 

Mark whines, big yellow eyes manifesting would-be speech in the human’s brain: _What did I say? I’m dumb as a dog! Be nice!_

Renjun’s hand stills and Mark’s leg follows. “Sorry, you’re just—hm, I dunno. Cuter than I expected.” This earns Renjun a huff of air through a wet nose. “Alright, let’s go.”

They walk to the back door of Renjun’s condo and he uses his human hands to open and then close it after them. He looks both ways before crossing and Mark trods along beside him, the pavement feeling funny against his paws. 

Beyond the one-lane road is the forest where they’d met, made anew by darkness and enchanted by the glow of the full moon hanging above.

“Remember to come back here. Here, okay? I have your phone and other shit.”

Mark gives a short bark of what is hopefully assurance, then runs off into the trees. 

When Renjun comes back inside, Donghyuck is out of his room. “Can’t believe you’re dating a werewolf-dude,” he says, as if it’s new information. 

Renjun has been dating Mark for two months already. Sure, tonight was the first time he’d seen Mark in wolf-form but he knew what he was signing up for. 

“He’s not a ‘werewolf-dude’. He’s _Mark.”_

**Author's Note:**

> twt: geecob  
> cc: bluekun


End file.
